


Young and energetic

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cysithea, Cysithea Week (Fire Emblem), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: You would think that they had many differences that would make them not get along, on the contrary. Cyril and Lysithea have a very strong relationship that not a lot could ever have. Innocent, sweet, energetic, fiery, eager to learn. They have so much in common and it's what brings them together.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Letters for you (Promp 1 - letters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since they first did it, Cyril and Lysithea liked writing letters for each other. When Cyril has too much work at the monastery and can’t make it to the day’s lessons, Lysithea decides to write to him.

_ “Hello, Cyril. I thought I should send you a letter first before you did. I wanted to tell you about the lessons today since you weren’t there. You would not believe the gall that Lorenz has sometimes! He drives me so mad, I really can’t understand why he would act like this. Seriously, you’d think he would learn better after those five years, but I guess some people just never change. What did you do today though? I didn’t see you at all and I was meaning to tell you about this particular book I found. Write back to me whenever you can, okay? _

_ Best regards, Lysithea.” _

Looking at the letter in their hands, Byleth could only give a silent look at the girl. “Lysithea, you and Cyril are part of the same class, why don’t you give them the letter yourself?” they asked.

Though Lysithea only gave Byleth an annoyed look. “Ugh, c’mon, professor! You don’t have anything better to do right now anyway. Just go do it, this is important!” She looked at her professor with a piercing look until they sighed and left the classroom. “And don’t forget to wait there until he finishes writing his! Oh, and don’t help him!”

Lysithea smiled when she was alone, writing letters with Cyril was the most fun she ever had ever since she first did it. She liked teaching him how to read and write, it was cute. Lysithea couldn’t mention how much she loved spending time with him doing things like that to anyone, even Cyril. She always grew a big smile and a soft blush whenever she did.

She sat on the table at the empty classroom, picking up the book she was reading, the book she wanted to tell Cyril about. It wasn’t academical, but rather a fantasy book about a shapeshifter who wandered the world to find many creatures and transforming into them. It was interesting, certainly not something Lysithea would choose to read, but ever since she started teaching Cyril about the wonders of reading and writing, she looked for fun and easy books he could read without trouble.

Time must have passed by flying, as when Lysithea was interrupted by Byleth, the sun was already setting outside the room. “Here you go.”

“Oh, professor! Thank you!” She quickly took the letter from their hands and quickly opened it, sitting back again on the chair to read what her friend said.

_ “Hey there Lysithea. Thanks you for write me a letter! I am sorry for the professor because they stand there while I write this, but I am bappy too that they waited, even if their face didn’t look bappy…” _

“Oh, Cyril.” Lysithea smiled, then she looked at the professor. “He wrote about you in his letter!” She realized that perhaps they had suffered enough already, but she didn’t care, she had to at least have them give Cyril another letter.

“He did? I’m honored.”

“Yeah, yeah, shush and let me read this. I gotta have you deliver one more today.” Lysithea turned back to the letter, her smile still big and wide, the slight blush on her face still present and making her feel warm.

“Uhh…” Byleth could only take a seat on the table behind her. Just what mess did they involve themselves into?

_ “Ever since I met Lorenz I knew he was bad, I hope he doesn’t bother you too much. I couldn’t go to class because Seteth tasked me with some work for him. I went to the market!" _

“Oh, as hardworking as ever, you could’ve invited me!”

_ “This time I could read the list he gave me, it was more fruits than other stuff, so I had a easy time doing it, I would ask if you want to come with me but when class ended I had to pick logs and we know how that goes…” _

Lysithea giggled, her blush going a little stronger at the memory of her trying to help Cyril with the log carrying back in the day, before she had to leave the Monastery for some years. “But some time has passed, I am certain I can help you a little with that.”

_ “And then I needed to clean lady Rhea’s room for her while she’s gone. I had a busy day and I still have to do more stuff. But reading your letters is fun. I don’t know if you have spare time, but blease, write back whenever you can. I want to keep practicing! I want to know more about your book too.” _

_ Cyril.” _

“Oh, Cyril!” Lysithea squealed, quickly taking another piece of paper while she heated a bit of wax for another letter.

“Are you writing another letter, Lysithea? I needed to go with Set--”

Lysithea turned quickly towards Byleth, grabbing their sleeve. “NO! Stay here, professor, I’ll be quick, I promise!” she said before she turned back to write. Her hand moved quickly through the paper, conveying all that she wanted to say to him.

_ “Oh, Cyril! I didn’t think you’d reply back so quickly, I’m so happy about it! I don’t wanna talk about Lorenz anymore so I’ll skip that. I thought you had work to do so that’s why you didn’t come to class. I’ll give Seteth a hearing next time I see him so you can take your lessons! They are just as important and I’ll make sure he knows that…” _

She giggled as she scribbled. Writing letters for Cyril had quickly become one of her most favorite things to do lately. She could talk to him whenever they couldn’t hang out together, it felt just as if they were right there.

“ _ And hey! I’m pretty sure I can help you with the logs now, I’m not as little as I used to be, you know? I’m stronger, and I know I’ll be able to do it, so tell me whenever you have to bring some logs, okay? Oh! I about the book, it’s actually one I want you to read. I find it has some easy words for you to recognize, and it’s fun too! I could have the professor give it to you, but I figured it would be better if we read it together, that way, I can help you if you don’t understand something. I hope you can reply back today, I’ll send the professor again to you. _

_ Lysithea.” _

Getting the letter into the envelope and sealing it with a little of her purple wax, she turned back to the professor, who was yawning as they checked on a book that was by the table. “This book doesn’t look like something you’d read, Lysithea. It looks more like something Caspar would read, if he read at that.”

“Huh? wh- give it back! It’s not for you, professor!” Lysithea swiped the book from Byleth’s hands. “It’s not for me either. Ugh, just take this letter and give it to Cyril, please.”

“Two letters in one day?” they asked, and although their face didn’t show any expression at all, the slight teasing was still there.

“None of your business, professor, just go and give it to him.” She pushed the letter into their hands while putting the book on her table. “And make sure you stay with him until he writes another, okay? Thank you, professor, you’re the best!” She smiled once before pushing Byleth out of the classroom.

Once she was alone anymore, Lysithea returned to her table and sat once more, opening the book again. What Byleth said was true, she had better things to do than read that book, but at the same time, she had picked it because she wanted to show it to Cyril, sure, she might have ended up reading it on her own time, but that didn’t mean she would learn to love simpler things thanks to Cyril.

She didn’t know how much time had passed, as Lysithea was lost in her thoughts and reminiscing of the fun she had with Cyril, but when she realized, it was dark outside, and almost no student was out there. “Oh, it must be so late now.”

When she walked outside, nobody walked the monastery halls, and it was quiet. It must have been around midnight, or so Lysithea thought. That meant… that either Byleth couldn’t find Cyril to give him the letter, or that he was so busy he couldn’t read it yet.

That made Lysithea somewhat sad, but she wasn’t going to sulk around alone. She decided to go back to her room, book clutched tightly to her chest.

What would have happened? Had Seteth given a lot of work to Cyril so that was why he didn’t reply to her letters? Or maybe something happened to him and so, he was unable to reply. What if he was hurt? What if he hurt himself carrying those logs back into the monastery?

There was a sudden dread that formed on Lysithea, a worried expression also manifested on her face as she continued walking, but before she could keep thinking of it and become more worried, she heard knocks coming from her door, as well as a voice calling into the empty room.

“I’m sorry if you got mad at me, I guess I’ll just leave and try again tomorrow.”

It was Cyril.

“What? Cyril? What are you doing here?” She ran the few spaces left between them. “I thought you were swamped with work.”

“Oh, Lysithea!” Cyril quickly made a slight smile. “I thought you were in your room.”

“No. I was in the classroom, waiting for another letter of yours. What were you doing?”

Cyril lifted one the letters on his hand for a moment to let her see it. “I got your letter! I liked it, it made me laugh. I wanted to write another one and have the professor give it to you, but I still had some errands to do and I didn’t want to drag them with me, so I told them they could go, and I decided to come directly to you whenever I was done with it. It’s a little late, isn’t it?”

“It is, but it doesn’t matter, I’m happy you managed to write another letter!” Suddenly, a soft blush was back on Lysithea’s face. “If I hadn’t got lost on the book, I would’ve returned to my room sooner, sorry about that.”

“Huh? I’m not understanding.” Cyril lifted an eyebrow, yet his smile didn’t diminish.

“Oh, well, I was reading the book I told you about and I was so invested on it time flew by.”

“Like with me cleaning lady Rhea’s room! No worries, Lysithea, we’re here now.” He gave her the letter. “Come on, read it!” He said with a chuckle.

Without hesitating for a moment, Lysithea opened Cyril’s second letter.

_ “I’m pretty sure you could help me carry the logs back to the monastery, but I prefer to do it on my own. I don’t want you to hurt your princess hands on some job that is not yours. You can’t see me right now but I’m laughing just thinking about the time you wanted to help me, you could not walk in a forward line! If that book you talk about is easy to read, then I’m bappy to read it for you. I know I continue with trouble and can’t recognize some words, but learning with you has been amazing and I look for more. I’m telling the professor to leave so they don’t have to wait for me, I tend to take a while in write this you know? So I’ll go to your room and give the letter to you when I’m done. Maybe I can start reading the book with you. I can’t wait. _

_ Cyril.” _

With a big smile, Lysithea spoke enthusiastically. “Oh, Cyril!” She quickly closed the space to hug Cyril.

“What? D-did I do something, Lysithea? Why are you hugging me?” It was cute that Cyril didn’t know how to read some clues, the innocence of that man… it was really something to Lysithea.

She giggled. Her face felt really hot. “It’s nothing. Come inside, we can begin with the book right now!”

“Right now? I thought you wanted to sleep, Lysithea.”

The girl gently shook her head, her big smile changing to a kinder, gentler one. “Nonsense, let’s read the book.”


	2. Silent dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ballroom at the monastery has become a storage room after the war began. Yet for some, the floor scattered with weapons and supplies can still serve its purpose. Prompt 2 "Dancing" of Cysithea week.

The ballroom at the Garreg Mach monastery was empty and without any decorations. After the war began, there was no need to use it anymore, no occasion in which to dress up and enjoy a night of shining stars and dancing. For some, it was such a shame that the room was left unoccupied for so long, but there was simply no more use for it. Eventually, it turned into a kind of storage room for war supplies. The room lost all the beauty it once held.

Boxes everywhere, old and new weapons scattered all around, the huge chandelier that hung above the center of the room was destroyed, it had fallen off to the floor, where millions of pieces of glass lay through the entire floor. People weren’t sure it could be called ballroom ever again.

Yet… A girl found herself inside the room. She wandered through the weapons and crates, slowly sweeping some of the glass with her shoe as she walked. The room was barely lit by the small rays of sunlight that seeped through the dozens of crates covering the windows. There was a slight warm breeze as well, coming from a few of the broken windows, a result of the battle that took place at the Monastery some time ago.

Lysithea finished sweeping a decent-sized area in the room. She could see the pretty tiles that once made the ballroom beautiful, although deteriorated by now. It didn’t matter to her that much, she could still do what she wanted to do.

And so, after closing her eyes, Lysithea started swaying through the small circle, moving as if a soothing song was playing around her. She never had the chance to dance with someone at the ball five years ago, as she was deemed too young to participate in it--and she had no interest of it at the time--and so, she stayed picking at food and eating desserts while everybody else danced to their heart’s content.

But now she had the chance to do so. Lysithea didn’t care that they weren’t on the Ethereal moon. All she cared about was that she could move to the tune of the music, and feel as happy as she could feel.

Her arms moved around as if they were just ribbons moving with the air. There was a slight smile forming on Lysithea’s face as she remembered the steps she saw in a book she once read. She figured she wouldn’t make use of them, but right there, it felt correct, exactly what she needed.

She twirled, skipped through the floor, slid around. Her dancing was taking her everywhere along the small area she cleaned, and she loved every second of it.

Lysithea twirled around, finishing with her extending her arms to the side and dropping her head back.

Applause came from behind her, as well as a gentle laugh. “Lysithea! I have never seen you dance like that before.”

At the sudden company, Lysithea screamed. “Ah!” She quickly turned around to see Cyril looking at her. “Cyril, how long have you stood there for?!”

He approached her a little more. “Since you began, you have amazing movements.” He stepped into the clean circle. “Did you call me here to see you dance? Because that was amazing.”

Lysithea shook her head slowly. “Not at all. I asked you to come here so we could dance!” She quickly took Cyril’s hands to move them to the appropriate place. “You don’t know how to, do you? I’m going to teach you how.”

“What? Lysithea, what are you doing?”

“It’s just dancing, don’t worry. Now, you have to hold me like this, and we’ll start with some moves, is that good?”

Cyril grew a small blush on his face, he was not used to being that close to her at all, and the fact that she was holding him in such a strange way… “It’s good. I don’t know why you’re doing this but I won’t back down!”

Lysithea started moving then, very slowly so Cyril could learn which way he needed to go. “There’s just a few steps to this.”

“Really?” Cyril lifted an eyebrow, following Lysithea as best as he could even if they were going slowly.

“Really. Just watch what I’m doing and follow along.” She stepped to the side as she turned slightly. Her dance was something simple and easy, nothing too intricate and hard to follow. Even if Cyril was having a little trouble coordinating where he skipped and stepped, it felt nice doing something like this with him. It was as if waiting those five years only made this perfect moment more unique.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this, Lysithea. This is funnier than I thought,” Cyril said with a smile, following along with her movements better now.

“It’s better if we had music, but I guess we can’t have it right now. This is fine as it is.” Lysithea got a little closer, this time making her steps a little slower as she gently propped her head on Cyril’s shoulder. “This is… fine.”

Cyril was about to ask Lysithea what was going on, but he decided not to. It would be better if he just enjoyed everything in silence and not ask anything. His face felt hot, but he had no idea why. He was curious about that too, but he decided to let it go and just enjoy the night.

He didn’t know what they were exactly doing, but as he circled around the room in silence, listening to only the slight breeze coming in through the room, he felt like this was fine too.


	3. As long as it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you feel regret if you weren't able to tell something important to someone special to you after so much time?

Days at Garreg Mach were always fun for Lysithea, always full of exciting adventures and lots of opportunities to learn something new. One of her favorite places was the Monastery’s library, it had always been a place of wisdom and peace and quiet. Nobody could ever disturb her quest for knowledge.

Except, after having to leave the monastery and going back five years later, she knew exactly why she loved being in the monastery. It wasn’t the library actually, it wasn’t something she couldn’t confess to anybody, not even her classmates and friends because she knew she would get teased about it. After all, it could be silly for some, but for her… it was… well, she couldn’t even think about it without getting a hard blush on her face.

“Lysithea, watch out!” Claude suddenly called out to her. She found Claude’s arms enveloping her and pulling her back.

“Huh? Claude? What are you doing? Let go of me!” She trashed slightly until the taller man would let go.

“Gee, fine. Next time I’ll let you walk straight into a wall.” He chuckled as he set the girl on the ground. “What’s gotten you so distracted? Doesn’t feel like yourself, if I’m honest.”

Claude was right, Lysithea had never before been so distracted that she wouldn’t see where she was going. But the thought of what was making her so distracted was making her giggle and blush again. “Shut up, Claude.” She left giggling.

Every time she thought about it Lysithea always got a warm feeling all over her body. At first, it was such a foreign feeling on her, but eventually, as things happened and she grew, she began to understand what it was.

And every time she thought about it, she couldn’t help but think of everything… his face, the handsome face that didn’t seem to make a lot of expressions, the black hair, never taken care of and still in that style after those years, the scar above his eyebrow that gave him a certain toughness but also a certain sweetness at the same time. Cyril has always been on Lysithea’s mind.

And now, returning after five years and finally seeing him once again… it filled Lysithea with so much happiness it was enough to have her walking straight into walls.

No matter, she had to find Cyril and finally tell him how she felt. She couldn’t go any other second hiding her love for him.

And so, she began running through the gardens of Garreg Mach, igniting the other former students that looked at her. She couldn’t be bothered by anybody at that moment, the sole thing on her mind being Cyril.

Lysithea arrived at the dining hall, where many other people were eating their meals after a hard-fought battle, yet Cyril wasn’t there. Could someone had given him work right after arriving? She didn’t know, but she decided to look through other places on the academy, she knew she had to find him in there. He wouldn’t have left the monastery forever, right?

As she arrived at the chapel, Lysithea hoped she would at least find him there, clearing away some of the rubble from the fight that destroyed part of the monastery. However, she found nobody there but just some other people praying. Lysithea sat down on a bench, feeling a little defeated because she thought finding Cyril wouldn’t be as hard a labor as it was looking to be.

But she wouldn’t give up either, she had visited two of the four places where she knew he had to be in. Standing up once again, she quickly ran out of the chapel, and into the second floor of the monastery to go straight to the library. That would be a good place for them, no? They had met there various times for Cyril’s studies in writing and reading, so, if there was any place she could find him, it had to be that one. It had to be.

Her feet took her there quickly, she had never ran as fast as she had before, and she ended up entirely winded and spent. Her arrival at the monastery would have been announced to everybody due to how much sound she was making.

Alas… there was nobody there.

Lysithea felt a sting in her heart, something she couldn’t quite explain to herself. But she was sad that she couldn’t find Cyril, she was very aware of her feelings. Sometimes she was shocked that she could be able to feel something like that for Cyril, but at the same time, it always made her happy to think that Cyril was really the person her heart belonged to. Him and no one else.

She needed to find him.

Lysithea ran back again, this time running faster towards Rhea’s room. That was the last place she thought she would be able find Cyril. He had to be cleaning Rhea’s room. As she ran through the place, a thought passed through her mind. What if she couldn’t find Cyril there? What would that mean? Did Cyril leave the monastery for good?

No, Lysithea couldn’t believe that, not even when she arrived into Rhea’s room to find nobody there. There was a sudden dread feeling pooling inside her, but she still stood tall, she couldn’t dare herself break down at that moment. What she felt for Cyril was much stronger, and it was not going to let her become sad.

Still, she walked back to the first floor of the monastery, or rather… her feet took her around with no direction in particular. Had the chance passed? Would Lysithea have no way of finally telling Cyril how she felt?

There was no way to know, but for the moment, she continued walking, ignoring the glances from the other people.

“Lysithea!” Came a voice from behind her.

When she came to, she found she was sitting on the ledge of the pier, absent-mindedly staring at the water and the fish swimming around it. She turned around to the voice that was calling her.

It was Cyril, but he was hurt, holding his arm while a trickle of blood rolling from the side of his face. “Cyril!” Lysithea screamed, quickly getting up from her sitting spot. “What happened to you?”

“I was needed in the frontlines of our recent battle. I guess I got a little careless, but—“

Lysithea interrupted him by embracing him tightly. “You idiot!” she whimpered, tucking her head in his shoulder. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come back.”

“What? Lysithea…” Cyril was ignoring the pain her embrace gave him because he felt nice from having Lysithea so close to him. “Are you alright? People at the monastery said you were looking for me.”

“Yes, I did,” she said weakly. She wouldn’t be able to bear it if she couldn’t confess what she felt. “I wanted to—“

“I know,” Cyril interrupted her this time. “I may not be bright in many aspects, but I can guess what this is about.” He gently touched Lysithea’s face, lifting up so they could meet eye to eye. She was about to tear up, while he had a warm smile on his face. “I feel the same, Lysithea.”

Her small, delicate face lit up and she felt a rush of happiness that at that moment was absolutely perfect. “Y-you do?” Lysithea was always assertive, but hearing that Cyril reciprocated the feelings was… astounding, amazing…

_ Perfect. _

Without saying anything else, Cyril softly pressed his lips against Lysithea’s, letting everything he couldn’t say with words be explained with that simple, yet meaningful action. It was a soft and slow moment, in which both of them expressed their feelings and love. The affection they felt for one another couldn’t be described--at least by Cyril, but letting it out with a kiss was all they needed.

Once the kiss ended, they looked at each other once more. They stayed silent, letting the sounds of the wind and the slight breeze speak for them afterwards, for a long time, until they felt like it was enough and even so, they continued there. It wasn’t until what felt like hours that they separated, Cyril breathing sharply because of his wounds.

“Oh no! We have to take care of those wounds, Cyril!” Lysithea said, unconscious that she was grabbing Cyril’s hand.

“We should, it’s starting to hurt worse now.” He chuckled. “I’d like us to go while still holding hands. Is that okay with you?”

Lysithea jumped up, shocked. “What? I’m not--” then, she looked that she was indeed doing it, and a blush quickly came upon her face. “I… yes, Cyril, let’s go together.”

Because being together was what they deserved, and they could finally be able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite only doing 3 of the prompts, I am so glad I was able to participate in Cysithea week, and I look forward to participating in more others.


End file.
